A Legend Before Legend
by Forefront
Summary: The greatest pirate of all time, wasn't born that way. Who were his influences? Where did he come from? This is the story of Gold Roger's mentor. The most famous pirate ever forgotten. Reworking in progress, new Ch. 1 will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over anything from One Piece.

This is my first fic in 4 years or so. Please enjoy and review.

A Legend before Legend:

Pirate of the Blue Flame

CHAPTER 1

Being the New Guy

A Pirate's Name

A man stood solemnly on the starboard rail. He grasped a crew line for balance as he watched the distant sun reflect off of the dancing waves on the horizon. Endless motion, in an endless world. He saw it. Every time he looked he saw it. Every glimpse up from his daily work, every time he walked on deck. This was it. This was his dream. Yet, this wasn't merely some fantasy of gold and glory. This was his reality. This was his daily life, and through all the work, sweat, and hardship he encountered, it was beautiful.

"Roger!" The First Mate screamed. "If you don't get your ass moving, and get those barrels down into the supply hold, I'm gonna cut you with the whip again boy!"

"Yes sir!" Ah, the life of a pirate. True, it was hard, but everyone had to start at the bottom. He was only seventeen, and not even a week with the crew. He knew that this would be his place for awhile, but he was Gol D. Roger, and one day he'd be Captain of the greatest crew on the sea.

It had been hours. Barrel after box, until he finally finished. Every supply from the last stop. Everything that was brought on board, including himself, was down in this room. He leaned back for a rest in the dark hold near the bottom of the ship. It was quiet, and it would be a great place to escape to if he ever needed a break. He was worn out from his long day of labor, and before he realized it, he began to nod off among the darkness.

He awoke to a subtle rustling from across the hold. Someone had hung a lantern above his head, and was rummaging through the supplies.

"Hello?" He called. "Is someone there?"

"Oh, you're awake." The man responded as he stood up from behind a crate.

"Uh… yeah, sorry. I just kinda fell asleep." Roger said still groggy and scratching his head.

"No worries, just don't do it too often. If First Mate Tanner catches you, you'll catch some of that rope whip of his." The man walked over and sat down. He was young, about mid-twenties. Strong and lean looking. Average height with no distinct characteristics about him. His hair was dark black, and his face was smooth and probably incapable of growing any sort of beard or mustache. However, it was his eyes that Roger noticed. They were deep green that looked at him with intensity, even in the flickering glow of the lantern that swung overhead.

"This is my favorite spot." The young man began in a friendly tone as he snacked on some salt taffy. "I like to get a little of the good stuff before everyone else. Pretty nice thing, privacy. Especially on a ship like this one. What's yer name kid?"

"Gol D. Roger."

"That's a cool pirate name right there. Except, if I were you," he leaned in and pointed his taffy at Roger, "I'd call myself Gold Roger."

"Gold Roger?" He asked.

"Yeah." Roger could see the gleam in his still intense eyes. "See, when you're a pirate, your image is everything. People have to know you before your get there. Fear and respect is what you want them to feel, and there is no reason to fear a plain old, boring name."

"So what's your name?" Roger asked with enthusiasm.

"Elliott." He replied.

Roger waited a moment for more, and finally asked. "Elliott?"

"Yep." He said as he stood up and finished his taffy. He licked his fingers, and walked to the ladder well. Stopping at the bottom, he turned his head and threw a sly smile at Roger. "See ya round, Gold." He said, and headed up the steps toward the galley.


	2. Prepare for Attack

CHAPTER 2

Prepare for Attack

Pirate Adventure

It had been almost three weeks since Gold had begun his nightly conversations with Elliott. They spoke of all things on the sea. The life of a pirate was becoming clear in his mind through the words of his new friend. No one could teach him more than Elliott. He was the smartest pirate in the world as far as Gold Roger was concerned. He told his stories, shared his wisdom, expressed his opinion, and extended his advice to Gold every night. It made life on the ship bearable. Elliott would discuss Gold's dreams, and gave him encouragement. He would help cheer him up after a long day, or share some taffy and joke around when Gold had just met the rope whip. He was excited about the conversation he would have that night too, as he cleaned the railing around the forecastle for the fifth time. What could he ask tonight?

'I want to know about the treasure he has found.' Gold mused to himself.

"Ship to starboard!" Gold heard the crow's nest call out.

"All hands to stations!" The First Mate responded. "Prepare for attack!" Suddenly, the ship became a beehive of activity. Every man was running here and there, loading canons and lashing down equipment. Everyone had their job. Even the newest member of the crew, young Gold Roger had his place. He ran hard to the galley doors, grabbing both and throwing them shut. Then, he grabbed a large chain and lock from the railing and chained the doors closed. As he understood it, this would keep the enemies from entering the galley and cargo holds should they board the ship. Afterward, he turned and drew his pistol and saber.

'Here we go.' He thought nervously. 'I'm ready for this.' It was, after all, his first pirate raid. Then just as he swallowed his first butterfly, there was a loud noise from below deck. It sounded like a great rumbling, and suddenly became a loud roar as a human sized object came bursting rapidly out of the ship's berth deck. It flew straight up, trailing quite a bit of black smoke as it went. At the peak of its ascent, it flipped once and landed on top of the main mast, right above the Jolly Roger. Gold realized it was a man, but couldn't make out what he looked like. He could see the Jolly Roger though. As grand as it was, he had never really looked at it before. A skull emitting bright blue flames from all sides seemed a fitting flag for this crew.

"Captain Raze!" The First Mate bellowed as the crew began to cheer. Gold had never seen the Captain before. He had learned that the Captain had locked himself in his quarters for some time, and had his meals brought to him. Now, he was out, and had somehow flown to the top of the largest mast on the ship.

"Hard to starboard men!" The Captain yelled as he pointed to the ship in the distance. "Let's raid us a ship!" The crew went mad with shouts and hollers at this order, and the helmsman immediately cut the whipstaff.


End file.
